fetchwithruffruffmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Glen
Glen is Ruff and Scruff's nephew. He is obsessed with magic and fantasy. He wears braces, and due to them, it is hard to understand what he is saying (An example being what Ruff heard as "Ring Goblet" was Glen actually saying "Wing Goblet"). It is possible that Glen's name is a reference to Glen Berger, the program's head writer. Appearances * Dog of the Rings ** He sends the FETCHers to Wings Castle portrayed as LARPers(Live Action Role Players). He does this in a deal with Ruff that if Glen fixes the Fetch 3000, then Ruff has to send his Fetchers to Wings Castle. * Finale (two cameos) ** He changes all of the passwords of the Fetch 3000 so that Scruff can run the show instead of Ruff (however, he says he would not have done it if Scruff had not "promised him the Scepter of Wogganot", which was nothing more than a toilet brush). ** His name appears in a question (What is Ruff's nephew's real name?). Jay answered "Glen", which was correct, but Glen then said, "It's Glendalf!" * Season Four is Cancelled ** He tells Ruff that he should win a luging competition in order to get his job back. However, due to his braces, Ruff thinks that he is saying "lose" instead of "luge". He later figures out the truth after some time. * Is It A Bird? Is It A Plane? It's...Ruffmanman! ** He adopts a superhero identity after reading comic books and redubs himself "Ultra-Glen". * How to Really Train Your Dog ** He asks Ruff to give him the Helmet of Victory so that he could "no longer be a looger (loser)". Scruff mistakes Glen saying "luger", but Glen corrects him. Grandma Ruffman then tells Scruff to leave Glen alone. * Ruff Fetches the FETCHers ** When Ruff, Blossom, and Chet are selecting the FETCHers for Season 5, Glen appears. Ruff wonders if he actually auditioned, but Glen said that he hacked into the FETCH 3000 and replaced one of the auditioners (Shreya) with him. Ruff admonishes Glen for his action and prevents him from being a FETCHer. Glen eventually gives up and tells Ruff that he would not miss any ''Go Get It! ''episodes. * Wolfing Down Some Barbeque ** He appears in a voicemail cameo, saying that he is "allergic to things that taste really bad, like Ruff's BBQ sauce." * Long Glen Silver and the Pursuit of the Golden Fetchie ** He has been playing a pirate-themed video game on the Go Get It! website. He calls himself "Long Glen Silver" and makes Ruff dress as his parrot. * The FETCH Finale ** Glen appears trying to track down the PURRS Force Fields at a water park. Trivia * Glen's fantasy names include Glendalf (Gandalf), Ultra-Glen, Long Glen Silver (Long John Silver), and The Green Avenger as heard in a voicemail. * Glen is a computer-whiz. He helps Ruff with any Fetch 3000 problem. * Glen cannot wait to get his braces off. * One of Glen's birthday candle wishes was to be transformed into a Wizard. Unfortunately, it did not come true. Category:Characters